Forgotten Star
by Song Of Hope
Summary: As a young girl, Lucy is kidnapped and rescued by Natsu. With no memory of who she is, she stays with the strange pink haired boy and his dragon foster father. How will this change the Fairy Tail we all know and love? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Song Of Hope: I had this idea in my head, so I had to let it out. R&R**

In a quaint horse drawn carriage, two almost identical girls, one fully grown, the other a small child, were on their way home, heading through a woodsea. The little girl was playing with a doll in a blue dress, as well as a couple of other toys, such as a teddy bear and a pink bunny.

"And then Michelle and Mr. Snuggles lived happily ever after! The end!" The woman smiled at the young girl.

"Well, you have quite the imagination, don't you Lucy? You could grow up to be a famous writer with how well you make up stories." Lucy beamed at the woman.

"You really think so Mommy?!" Her mother nodded.

"Yes, I do." Then, the carriage came to a stop. A bit concerned, her mother got out of the carriage and talked to the driver. "Is something wrong Jonathan?" The driver shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about Miss Heartfilia. It's just a fallen tree. We have to take a different path." She smiled at him.

"I've told you, I'm just Layla. And we don't need to take a different path." She held out a golden key, smiling. "I'm glad I chose to keep my keys instead of giving them away, in case of emergencies. **Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!**" In front of her appeared a goat man wearing a suit.

"How can I serve you Miss Layla?" She smiled.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can you possibly remove that tree from the path? You are my most powerful spirit, and I'd hate to take the long way and be traveling in the dark. After all, Lucy can't stand the dark unless she's at home in her bed." He nodded, smiling.

"That I can do easily." Walking up to the tree and carefully examining it, he hit it carefully in several places, and it turned into a pile of wood that he easily cleared away. Layla smiled, but was breathing heavily. Capricorn looked at her with concern. "Perhaps you should've given me to Zoldeo like you had originally planned. Using your magic is making your health deteriorate faster." She smiled at him.

"It's alright. We'll stop by a magic store on my way home, and I'll pick up a potion for my health, and it'll restore whatever magic and health I've lost for this little escapade. Until the next time, return home Capricorn." In a golden light, Capricorn disappeared. The driver looked very concerned.

"He's right Miss Heartfilia. You don't look so good." She smiled at the driver.

"The only problem right now will be that I can't summon any more spirits for a while. Well, let's keep moving." Layla got back in the carriage with Lucy, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll be going on our way now." Lucy smiled at her mother.

"Yay! And then can we have cake?" Layla laughed.

"You can't have cake every night, only on special occasions, like your birthday. It's not ladylike to eat cake often." Lucy pouted as the carriage started going again.

"But I didn't call Grandma an old lady even once!" Layla laughed.

"Yes, but that's something called common courtesy, and it's also common sense." Then, the carriage went over a large bump, but Lucy heard something above them.

"What's that?" Layla looked at her, slightly confused.

"What's what?" She pointed up.

"I heard a noise on the top of the carriage." Layla's face instantly went into one of awareness and suspicion, holding out her Gate Key for Capricorn.

"I should've noticed how suspicious that fallen tree was. There haven't been any storms lately, so there's no reason for the tree to have fallen over." Lucy looked up at her mother, her eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Then, the carriage stopped again. Layla's concern only grew.

"Jonathan, why are we stopping again?" No response. "Jonathan? Jonathan!" Lucy clutched onto Michelle very tightly.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Just then, the carriage door on Lucy's side was thrown open. A big, burly guy grabbed her. "MOMMY!" She screamed that over and over again. Layla shouted.

"LUCY!" She held out her key. "Open, Gate of the-" she was cut off by a gag from behind, where her carriage door was thrown open by a skinny guy. The guy also grabbed her wrists with one hand and took her keys with the other.

"Can't have you summoning those spirits, can we?" He laughed. "If you're wondering, we're not going to take you, just your little girl. If you want her back with her memories intact, you're going to do exactly as this note says." He slipped the note into her hands. "Follow this information and you'll get your little Lucky Lucy back." He then used his free hand to cast a spell over her face before letting her go. Her eyes started drooping as she looked at her daughter.

"MOMMY!" She held her hand out to her daughter as she slowly lost consciousness, the card slipping out of her hands and onto the floor of the carriage.

"Lu…cy…" Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Outside the carriage, the same wizard who had knocked out Layla was using a spell on Jonathan, who had been knocked out. Then, he opened his eyes and cracked the reins on the horses, making the carriage go forward, without Lucy inside. Lucy kept holding her hands out to it, one hand still clutching onto Michelle tightly.<p>

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" The man holding her started getting pissed.

"Can't we do something about her screaming?" The other man laughed.

"She's a child who was just taken from her mother. Do you expect her to react any other way?" He held up the Gate Keys that he had taken from Layla. "It's a good thing I grabbed her Gate Keys though. I wouldn't want a guy like Capricorn on my ass." The big burly guy pointed at Lucy.

"Can you just make her shut up?!" He laughed again.

"Fine, but only if you'll do the same." He held his hand over her and put her to sleep. "It'll make it easier to move her around anyway." He took his hand away from the girl's head, the magic light disappearing, leaving a golden yellow mark in the middle of her forehead that looked like the bird's eye view of a brain. The burly guy laughed while he threw Lucy over his shoulder.

"Perfect!"

* * *

><p>Layla woke up in a state of panic.<p>

"Lucy?! LUCY?!" She looked outside the window of the carriage and saw that it was almost sunset. "It was early morning! She's been gone for hours now, without me!" She started shouting to Jonathan. "Jonathan! Turn around! We have to get Lucy back!" A monotonous and dull voice answered her.

"Straight to the manor. Straight to the manor. Straight to the manor." Layla had a concerned looked on her face.

"Jonathan?"

"Straight to the manor." She tried to open the door, but it was stuck. She then noticed a magical seal on it, most likely to keep her from getting out and stopping the driver. She tried the other door and got the same result. She clutched her sides.

"I thought I would be safe there! I thought that the rumors of dragons there would protect us! Now my baby's gone! She's gone!" Her frustration and grief got the best of her. She pounded her right fist on the carriage seat and shouted, screaming and crying. "NO!" She then collapsed in on herself, crying and screaming.

**At the Heartfilia Manor**

A tall man with blonde hair, a blonde mustache, and brown eyes was sitting at a desk in an office that looked more like a library.

"Hm. This collaboration with Goodwin Steel might be slightly detrimental at first, but in the long run, it would probably benefit us." Then, a woman came barging in, holding a card. He looked up at the worried woman. "Yes Mrs. Supetto?" Said Mrs. Supetto looked extremely distressed.

"Mr. Heartfilia, Lady Layla has come home, but she's having a fit of sorts! She's screaming and crying hysterically!" He stood straight up, his chair slamming into the border of the window, which kept it from going through said window, and his hands slamming down on the desk.

"What?!" She nodded.

"Jonathan became unconscious as soon as he arrived, and another thing. Miss Lucy wasn't in the carriage! She's nowhere to be found! She's gone!" He pounded both of his fists down on the desk.

"I shouldn't have let them go alone! Lucy was probably kidnapped for ransom! I should've hired someone to protect them, but Layla convinced me that her Celestial Spirits would be able to protect her!" Mrs. Supetto came up to him and held out a card.

"This was at the bottom of the carriage." Mr. Heartfilia walked over to her and grabbed the card, reading the information. He crumpled it up in anger. "I don't mean to pry, but what does it say?" The rage was obvious in his eyes.

"It wants me to leave 300,000,000,000 jewels in a bag at an abandoned warehouse in Hargeon in one year. If I fail to comply, then Lucy's memories will be completely erased, and she'll be sold into child slavery in a foreign country." Mrs. Supetto gasped.

"But she's only a child!" Mr. Heartfilia nodded.

"That's why they're threatening her like this. She's physically weak, and wouldn't be able to defend herself. Not only that, but she doesn't know any magic. She might not even be able to use it, so she would have no magical defense either. They also gave me a year to accumulate the money, probably knowing that Heartfilia Railways doesn't have that kind of money just lying around, but can very easily be accumulated in the time span. In the meantime, they can move Lucy around as they please with ease, which would be much harder to do with an adult. That's why they took Lucy, rather than taking Layla." He looked at her. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the carriage. No one can get close to her." He nodded.

"I'll go down and talk to her."

**Far Away**

Burly and Skinny were sitting by a campfire on logs with a tent not far away from them, eating some fish. Burly looked over at Lucy, who was still sleeping and clutching onto her doll.

"When's the brat gonna wake up?" Skinny smiled.

"She'll wake up whenever I lift the spell, and because of the way it works, it'll still be working even when I run out of magic. She's as harmless as a blade of grass." Burly took a bite out of his fish.

"And what about those key thingies you took from her mother?" Skinny laughed, pulling them out of his pocket.

"These key thingies, as you call them, are our ticket to being rich. Celestial Wizards will pay a lot for at least three of these keys since they're Zodiac Keys. There are only twelve of these babies in the whole world, and three of them are right here. Of course, they're useless since they're contracted to Layla Heartfilia." Burly raised an eyebrow.

"Then how are we gonna sell them if they're useless?" Skinny laughed.

"Very few people know this, but Lady Layla Heartfilia is in very poor health. In fact, she should've stopped magic years ago because of it, but by balancing her meals and drinking the right potions, she can't improve her health, but she can keep it from getting worse while still being able to use magic. However, with the stress of seeing her daughter kidnapped right in front of her, not to mention her loss of her precious Spirits that she loved so much, her health will quickly decline, and she'll die. Once a Celestial Wizard dies, all of the contracts that they had are broken, and the Celestial Spirits are free to make new contracts with new owners. We just have to wait for her to die. I'd give it about a year. If she doesn't die soon enough, then I have a buddy in Eisenwald who can easily make it look like she died of natural causes for a really cheap price." Burly laughed.

"I see! We're gonna be rich! 300,000,000,000 jewels just for this kid, and who knows how many else for the keys!" Skinny nodded.

"And, since we don't actually have any intention of returning the kid, we can sell her into child slavery. There are some old perverts who would love a blonde girl her age. Add the Gate keys, plus the 300,000,000,000 we're tricking Jude Heartfilia into giving us, and the price this pretty young thing will fetch, and we'll be sitting pretty in Swisslanden for the rest of your lives, especially since Swisslanden never let other countries interfere with them." Suddenly, Lucy started tossing and turning, groaning. Burly eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey, I thought you said that she wouldn't wake up unless you wanted her too?" Skinny nodded.

"Yes, I did say that. There's nothing to worry about though. She's probably just dreaming, and from the looks of it, a nightmare. Go put her in the tent. At least it'll make her a little bit quieter. And throw these in there with the brat." He threw the Gate Keys to Burly. "Who knows, maybe they'll calm her down. They were her mother's, although she probably won't realize that." He laughed to himself at the little joke he made. Burly picked up Lucy and carried her into the tent, tossing her to the ground, and tossing the keys next to her, barely touching her free hand. He walked away from the tent and let the flap closed. Lucy, without even waking up, grabbed the keys and stopped groaning, but was still breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>A pink haired boy with hazel eyes was trying to skewer fish in a nearby stream. He was getting very frustrated.<p>

"I can't catch a darn thing!" He stopped trying. "Maybe Dad will give me some fire tonight since I can't catch any fish. Yeah, we can just exchange fire!" Suddenly, his nose pricked up. "Wait, I smell fish cooking, and fire! Maybe they'll let me have some of their fire, and their fish! Yeah!" He ran off towards the smell, smiling like an idiot.

As he got closer to the site, he could also smell the people there. But as the smell got stronger, he slowed down, frowning.

"Something doesn't smell right." He sniffed the air. "There's two guys and a girl, but there's something else in the smell." He took several deep, good smells, and his eyes widened in realization of what the weird smell was.

Fear.

* * *

><p>Skinny looked at the tent.<p>

"Looks like I was right. Those keys did get her to shut up. The moment we take them away though, she'll probably start whining again." Burly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Then, they both heard rustling in the trees. Skinny stood up and held out his hand to his side, as if ready to cast a magic circle. Burly stood up, ready to give him a pounding.

"Who's there?!" Then, the young boy came out of the woods and into the area that they had made came in.

"What's going on here?" Burly laughed.

"It's just a kid!" Skinny smiled and held his hand out to the kid.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Are you lost little boy?" He glared at Skinny, looking quickly at the tent before looking back at him, glaring.

"Why is the girl in there so scared?" Skinny was a bit shocked, but then smiled sweetly.

"There's no girl in there." The boy got in a fighting stance.

"Now I know you're bad guys! I can smell her, and I can smell how scared she is! If you're lying about her being here, then you're the ones she's so scared of!" His fists set on fire. "Why is she scared?!" Burly threw several torches at the boy, but before he noticed, he just ate the fire from the torches. Burly stopped throwing them, realizing it.

"You're, you're eating fire?!" The boy nodded, looking confused at his confusion.

"Yeah, I'm a dragon's son. Why wouldn't I?" Burly was freaking out.

"I had heard rumors of dragons in this forest, but I had never believed them! Dragons don't exist!" Skinny nodded.

"That's right. Dragon's _don't_ exist. This kid is clearly delusional. Perhaps we should take him to a mental health institute." The boy seemed offended.

"I'm not crazy! Dad's real! And I'm his son, Natsu Dragneel! And I can prove it! **Fire Dragon ROAR!**" He roared straight up in the air, and fire erupted like a volcano out of his mouth, straight up into the sky. Burly fell on his ass from the power of it.

"That, that's quite a bit of power you have there!" Skinny laughed as Burly stood up.

"You're not a dragon's son! You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you? So, how long have you had a Dragon Slayer Lacrima?" Natsu was getting really mad.

"I don't have a Dragon Slayer Macarena! I learned all of my magic from Dad, and he's a dragon! And he's gonna come to prove it!" He got back in a fighting stance. "Until then, I'm gonna beat you guys up for making her so scared, whoever she is! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" With his right fist on fire, he leapt forward, punching Burly in the gut and, though not unconscious, decided not to get up in hopes that Natsu would leave him alone. Said Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, he's really that weak? How is he making someone so scared if he's that weak?" Skinny laughed.

"He's not making her so scared!" Natsu turned around, glaring. "I am! I'm a Mind Magic user, and I can make her happy, sad, angry, scared, I can do whatever I want with her, and what I want to do is use her to get rich! I'm gonna make so much money off of her for selling her alone, not to mention everything else, and you can't do a thing to stop me you little brat!" He laughed. Natsu was even madder.

"You're using her to get rich?! You're awful!" The wind started picking up. "You're the kind of person Dad says are bad, and bad people need to be stopped!" Skinny laughed.

"Like you can stop me. My magic will allow me to mess with your head all I want! You can't do a thing about it!" Natsu smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I think I can beat you, but even if I can't, Dad can, because he's a dragon!" The wind started getting violent and fast, until Skinny realized something.

"Are those beating wings?" Natsu smiled, looking up at the sky and shouting, waving his hand in the air.

"HEY DAD! I'M DOWN HERE!" Skinny looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw the powerful red-scaled beast flying above him. Said beast looked very annoyed as it looked and finally found a spot to land, putting his head by Natsu.

"Natsu, why would you call me so late at night?" Natsu pointed at Skinny, who was stuttering about the dragon's appearance.

"He and his buddy didn't believe me that you were real! They also were making a girl scared." He pointed at the tent. "I could smell her fear. They lied about her being here, and then they said they were using her to get rich. Something about selling her, but I don't know what he meant by that." The dragon nodded in understanding, sniffing the air for himself and coming to the same conclusion.

"I see." He turned towards Skinny, but still going to Natsu. "Go and help the girl. I'll deal with things out here." Natsu nodded.

"Okay!" He ran over to the tent, while Skinny stood in horror and fear.

"Um, Mr. Dragon sir, I don't mean to intrude on your business, so I'll just go now!" He tried to run, but the dragon pinched the back of his collar between his claws. He was air running for a few second's before the dragon made them be face to face (or rather, face to snout).

"I can smell your magic on you. You use Mind Magic, and you put that girl to sleep. I know for a fact that Mind Wizards can use spells to put people to sleep for an indefinite amount of time, and I know you used that spell on the young girl in the tent." Skinny was freaking out even more.

"How did you know that?!" The dragon's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't, at least not for certain, but your attitude gave hints towards it. Now I know for certain, and your reaction also tells me that you did put a sleeping spell on her. undo it now, before my son figures out that she's not waking up." Skinny pulled a blue crystal out of his pocket, scared but still thinking.

"To hell with the risks and losses! I'm not risking waking her up when she's gonna use that to turn me in! I'd rather loose the 300,000,000,000 jewel and the Gate keys than that! **Teleport Crystal! Base!**" In a flash of blue light, he disappeared. Burly, who was still on the ground, realized what his partner did. Not wanting to be interrogated, he stopped pretending to be unconscious and did the same as his partner, also disappearing in a flash of blue light. The dragon's frustration was evident in the smoke coming from his nostrils and the deep rumbling in his throat. Natsu came out, carrying the sleeping blonde on his back. She was still clutching onto the keys and the doll.

"Hey Dad, she's not waking up! I think she's really tired." The dragon sighed.

"One of those two here was a Mind Magic Wizard. A Mind Magic Wizard has the ability to put people to sleep, and not wake up until the spell is lifted. However, unlike most Mind Magic spells, someone else, even those whose main magic is not Mind Magic, can easily lift it. I think I know of someone who can wake her up, but she's rather far away." He lowered his head down so that Natsu could climb up onto his head. Natsu did so, and Igneel took off. "We should be there by daybreak. You can sleep until we get there." He shook his head.

"What if the spell breaks and she wakes up? I wanna be there when it happens, to make sure she's okay. I'll sleep when she's awake." Igneel shook his head.

"The spell won't break on it's own, and the wizard who cast it needs to be within a certain distance to lift it, and he's probably too far away to do it by now, which would be the point. Just sleep. She'll still be sleeping when you wake up. Trust me. I'm Igneel, the dragon who raised you." Natsu nodded.

"Okay, but can I have some fire first? I'm really hungry because I couldn't catch any fish, and I'm not gonna be able to sleep until I have something in my belly." Igneel sighed.

"Only because we're in a hurry to help this girl." He let out a breath of fire, catching it in his talon and holding it up for Natsu to grab and eat. Natsu did such, but made sure that the girl on his back wouldn't fall off. He smiled.

"Your fire is the best Dad!" Igneel chuckled.

"Just make sure you don't let her fall off my back. I can easily catch her, but I'm sure the fall wouldn't be good for her, even though she's asleep." Natsu nodded, bringing her to be in his lap instead of being on his back. He looked intensely at the young blonde girl.

"Hey Dad, can we keep her?" Igneel would've raised an eyebrow had he had any.

"Natsu, she's a person, not a puppy." Natsu nodded.

"I know, but I meant, if she wants to stay with us, can she? She might not have anywhere else to go, so I think it'd be best if she stayed with us. Please?" Igneel considered telling his son the truth, but knowing that it was far too early, just nodded.

"Alright then, but only if she truly had nowhere else to go. But that means that you'll have to protect her always, from any form of harm, since you are the one who wants her to stay." Natsu cheered.

"Alright!" Igneel sighed.

"You're too energetic to sleep now, aren't you?" Natsu nodded, causing Igneel to sigh again. "I guess there's no point in trying to get you to sleep now." Natsu shrugged.

"Well, I'm not tired, but I'm really bored!" Igneel chuckled.

"Well, why don't you try talking to the girl? Most people can hear others in their sleep, and she still seems scared, so maybe your words can calm her down." Natsu smiled.

"That's a great idea!" He looked at the girl. "Hi, I'm Natsu, and the guy we're riding on is Igneel, the Fire Dragon, but I just call him Dad!"

**In the Morning**

"And that's just about everything I can think of!" Natsu smiled proudly at his story telling. Igneel looked at a house in the woodsea.

"We're almost there. I'm warning you right now, the woman we're visiting doesn't really like people. She'll have no problem with me since I'm a dragon, and no problem with the girl since she's asleep, but, for now, it's best if you just remain silent, or else she'll beat you." Natsu nodded.

"Okay then." An old woman with pink hair and red eyes came out, having noticed the intense winds. She glared at the great fire dragon with her hand over her eyes like a visor.

"The only reason why you would come is if you brought humans! You know how much I hate them!" Igneel nodded, landing in front of her.

"Yes, but I have no idea where Grandeeney is, and not to mention she has a girl of her own. You're the only one who can help." He turned his head around. "Natsu, you can get off with the girl now." Natsu nodded, trying to follow his father's rule of staying silent. He held the blonde girl and jumped off of Igneel's back, holding her, but he couldn't keep from speaking.

"She's under a spell and won't wake up! Can you please help her old lady?" The woman was deeply offended.

"OLD LADY?!" Igneel put his claws in between them so that a fight wouldn't break out.

"Please, excuse the boy's manners. But, he is correct about her. A Mind Wizard put a spell on her and now she won't wake up. Sleeping spells are easily broken, so we were hoping you could help her. Please Porlyusica." Porlyusica looked rather annoyed.

"Fine, but that boy of yours had better be silent while I deal with this! He says even one word, and I stop! Bring her in." Natsu, while wanting to cheer, stayed silent as he carried in the blonde girl. Porlyusica told him where to put her and then to sit down and stay silent while she did some preliminary work. Closing her eyes and holding her hand over the girl's head, her hand glowed a light, sky blue. When the glowing stopped, she lowered her hand, her eyes opening. "So, that's how it is? Looks like I'll need to use my magic rather than my preferred herbs." She crossed her arms in front of her, moving them around as her hands glowed. "**Nami kara daro bama. Rachti komo fita bara. Sani endara manati elipusa. Kari nomo katara!**" The girl glowed with the same blue as Porlyusica's hands. When the glow faded, she took in a sharp breath before her chocolate brown eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around, confused, looking half asleep. Natsu jumped up, dancing and cheering.

"Alright! She's awake!" He tried to get really close, but Porlyusica held her hand out to stop him.

"Hold on boy! She's probably a little disoriented at the moment." Porlyusica gently went up to her, leaning next to her and talking gently to her. "Hello there. My name is Porlyusica. Cane you remember yours?" Natsu had an obviously confused expression not only on his face, but in his body language with his tilted head and side slouching frame.

"Can you remember? Why would she forget?" The little girl looked like she was concentrating very hard. She clutched the small doll in her hand tightly.

"I think, I think my name is Lucy." Natsu was even more confused.

"You think?" Porlyusica nodded.

"And can you remember where you lived? Your parents? Your last name?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, I can't." Natsu was confused, while Porlyusica nodded, standing up.

"Well, that's to be expected. You had an Amnesia Spell placed on you, and a horrible one at that. The specific spell takes away your memories of everything, including talking and walking. The fact that you remembered language and, motor skills, and your name in itself is miraculous, which means you must have a good amount of magic in you that combated the spell, but that doll of yours and those keys you have were also probably an anchor for you." Natsu looked confused.

"An anchor?" Porlyusica nodded, still talking to Lucy.

"Yes, they must hold a lot of sentimental value in your heart, and by having them, they helped you resist the spell." Natsu thought about it.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you never let go of them." Lucy looked at the doll and the keys.

"But what are they?" Porlyusica, who usually would've been extremely mad, seemed to have some sort of extra patience for this young girl.

"That is a doll, and those keys are known as Gate Keys. They summon things that are called Celestial Spirits." Natsu looked confused, in the same position as his earlier confusion.

"Celestial Spirits?" Porlyusica was getting angry. She started beating him with a broom.

"Boy, don't go asking questions! Just fly off with Igneel and leave me in peace!" Natsu had his hands on his head.

"But Dad said Lucy could come with us if she had nowhere else to go! She doesn't have any memory, so that counts, doesn't it?!" Lucy looked confused.

"Go with you? Why would I go with you? And who are you?" Natsu grinned at her.

"I'm Natsu! So bad guys said they were gonna sell you or something, so me and my dad rescued you! He flew us here!" Lucy looked confused.

"Flew?" He nodded.

"Yeah! He's a dragon!" Lucy was amazed.

"A dragon! That's amazing!" He nodded.

"Wanna meet him? He's outside, since he can't come in here cause he's too big." Lucy nodded, trying to get out of the bed, but nearly falling over. Even though he was far away, Natsu's lightning fast reflexes allowed him to catch her before she fell over. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know why I can't move my legs." Porlyusica had a sullen look on her face.

"It seems as if you've lost partial motor skills, particularly in your legs for some reason." Natsu put her down on the ground and got in a position where she could climb onto his back using just her hands/arms.

"Here. I'll just carry you. Get on." She did as he told her and got on his back, putting her doll and keys in her pocket first. He smiled. "There! Now we can see Dad!" He ran outside and towards the massive dragon. "Dad, she woke up!" Lucy stood (or rather, sat) in awe of the fearsome beast.

"Wow! He really is a dragon!" Igneel smiled.

"Yes, I am. My name is Igneel, the Fire Dragon." Lucy smiled at the large dragon.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" Natsu looked a bit concerned, but happy at the same time.

"Lucy doesn't remember anything. Does that count? Can she come with us?" Porlyusica walked out.

"She had a spell cast on her so that she would lose her memory. Probably a failsafe on the kidnapper's part to prevent her from going home in case something were to happen with the sleeping spell. She's not going to remember her past until whoever cast the spell lifts it." Igneel sighed.

"And that means she has nowhere else to go. I will allow her to come if she wishes to come, but Natsu, since you asked to do this, you must promise to protect Lucy." Natsu smiled.

"I was planning on that anyway!" He looked at Lucy. "Do you wanna come with us?" Lucy looked unsure. She had just met this person, he was certainly strange, and he was asking her to live with him and a dragon. But, she had nowhere else to go, and something inside of her told her it was okay. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I'd love to come with you!" Natsu cheered.

"Alright! Then let's go!"

**Song Of Hope: Let me know what you think! I'll explain some stuff in the AN of the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song Of Hope: Thanks for all the love in the first chapter! I thought people wouldn't like this one because barely anyone read my other story, Fairy Tail – More Than a Guild. It's probably because the beginning seems bad, but it actually makes a lot of sense later on in the story and makes it good! Trust me, everything makes sense in it! Anyway, I promised explanations!**

**This is an alternate timeline. The changes start when Lucy is a baby, which is when Layla gave away her Celestial Spirits. She decided not to, and instead started taking many potions and hired a healer to keep her health at the same level so that she could keep her Celestial Spirits. And, in this story, she has absolutely no connection to the dragons. I know that's an extremely popular theory, but I'm not using it.**

**The first chapter is about a year before Igneel disappeared, so the year X776.**

**Porlyusica, who previously couldn't use magic in Edolas, is able to use magic here. I know that she's never seen using magic in the show, and is only seen mixing potions and such, but since Mystogan could use magic in Earthland, I decided that so can Porlyusica, but I also put that she rarely uses it.**

**Any other changes between this story and the show will be self-explanatory, except for one, which I will explain in the next chapter. I hope that clears things up! That's it for explanations. I also want someone who likes art to do a picture for the cover photo for the story. If you want to design it, then send a link to me. You can go through my DA account, which is SongOfHopeOriginal (because _someone_ took my username) and send me a note. R&R**

"Hey Luce, watch this!" He set his hands on fire and started juggling balls of fire. Lucy laughed and clapped her hands. They were in a clearing in the woodsea, with the sun setting in the background, and Lucy was sitting on a log.

"That's great Natsu! You're really good!" He grinned and caught them before putting them out by squeezing them in between his hands.

"I would've thrown them up and eaten them, but I can't eat my own fire." She kept smiling at him.

"That's okay. It was still a neat trick." It had been nearly a year since Lucy had joined Natsu and Igneel. They were no closer to finding the wizard who had taken her memories than they were when she had first woken up, though in all honesty, they were happy as they were, and weren't looking very hard. The Fire Dragon had offered to teach her Dragon Slayer Magic, but she had kindly refused, saying that she wanted to learn Celestial Spirit Magic whenever she got the chance to find a teacher. The Fire Dragon understood and let it go, but Natsu was pouty about it at first, but eventually got over it, realizing showing Lucy tricks would be far more fun than teaching her them. She was having fun, and almost didn't want to find out her past so she could stay with Natsu and Igneel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by said dragon, who was flying in and creating monstrous winds, landing beside them and laying down.

"Alright children, it's time to go to bed. You don't want to be up too late, now do you?" Natsu pouted.

"But I was just about to show Lucy my newest trick!" Igneel sighed.

"But what if your trick went out of control? You could hurt Lucy." Natsu grinned, grabbing Lucy with his left arm.

"I'd never hurt Lucy! I promised to protect her, always!" Igneel nodded.

"And that's good." He put a claw over Natsu's heart. "You must not only keep that promise in your mind, but in your heart as well. Never let your heart forget this promise." Lucy smiled at Igneel.

"There's nothing to worry about Igneel! I trust Natsu not to hurt me! He's never given me a single reason to doubt him." Igneel smiled.

"And I don't think you've given him a reason to doubt you." He leaned down towards Lucy's ear and spoke very quietly, whispering so that Natsu wouldn't hear him. "As you've noticed, Natsu can be extremely impulsive and do things without giving them a second thought. You need to protect him as well, being a sort of common sense for him. Can you do that?" She nodded, Natsu looked really curious while Lucy smiled.

"I promise Igneel!" Now Natsu was even more curious.

"Promise what? Tell me!" She turned towards him and smiled.

"It's a secret!" Before Natsu could counter, Igneel stopped them.

"No more questions! You still need to go to bed. It's getting late. No excuses, no more complaints!" Natsu pouted, but he went to the side of the fire dragon and laid down, resting his head on his hands. Lucy did the same thing above him, her head not far from his. She smiled at him.

"Goodnight Natsu." He grinned back at her.

"Night Luce!" They both called up to Igneel.

"Night Igneel!" He smiled sadly at both of the children as he covered them with his wings for warmth.

"Goodnight Natsu. Goodnight Lucy. And Natsu, Lucy, never forget your promises to each other. Never." Natsu nodded and closed his eyes, easily going to sleep, but Lucy seemed worried.

_"Why did he say it like a good-bye?"_ She didn't linger long on that thought long as sleep overtook her. Igneel sighed when he knew that they were asleep.

"Goodnight, and good-bye."

**In the Morning**

Lucy opened her eyes, trying to sit up and rub them, but realizing something heavy was keeping her from doing so. Said thing was Natsu, who was hugging her tightly. She blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Natsu?" She tried to get out, but the more she struggled, the tighter his grasp. She stopped, sighing. "I guess I'm just gonna have to wake him up. But Igneel's better at that than me. Last time I tried, I nearly got set on fire." She looked around for the dragon, but with panicked eyes, realized that he wasn't anywhere. "Igneel? Igneel?!" She forced her arms up and started shaking Natsu's shoulders. "Natsu, I don't see Igneel! I think he's gone!" Natsu's eyes slowly opened, still filled with sleep. He let go of her (not having yet realized that he had been hugging her) and started rubbing his eyes.

"What about a fawn?" Lucy's panicked state made it so she didn't bother correcting him.

"Igneel's not here, but he's always here when we wake up!" Natsu's eyes widened, standing up instantly and sniffing around.

"I don't smell him at all! Where'd his smell go?! I should be able to smell him at least a little!" Lucy started tearing up, and so did Natsu, clutching his scarf tightly.

"Did Igneel abandon us? Did he decide he didn't care about us anymore, even though he promised he'd always take care of us? Are we gonna be all alone?" Natsu, turned to her, knowing how scared she was. He got down and hugged her.

"We're not gonna be alone Lucy. We have each other. And besides, Igneel wouldn't just abandon us. He had to have left for a good reason. We'll find him, don't worry." Lucy sniffled.

"You really think so?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He stood up, bringing her up with him. He gave her a smile. "Come on. We're gonna have to get by on our own. Grab Michelle and your keys. We're going to go find some food."

**Three Months Later**

In the busy city of Magnolia, the annual Founding Day Festival was taking place. All over town, many people had happily decorated their houses and the main streets of the town were decorated in colorful stalls, filled with food, clothes, and other objects of interest. The people of the town were also dressed colorfully in order to match the mood of the event. Well, most of the people were. There were people dressed in dirty clothes and rags. That was unavoidable in any city. Another unavoidable thing were travelers. But two certain, young travelers wearing cloaks were only in Magnolia for one reason. They needed food, and had only one way of getting it. One of them, a boy, would distract a person a t the stall, while the other, a little girl, would grab whatever they needed. Said system was in place as the little boy walked n front of a fruit vendor, looking up at him. The vendor looked at the boy.

"Can I help you with something?" He nodded walking over to the left side of the stand.

"What kind of fruit is this? I've never seen it before." The vendor smiled.

"Those are fruits that I bred myself. It's a cross between grapes and watermelons. Normally, the two wouldn't be able to make a plant together, but with the careful use of magic and with a bit of luck, these came out! They've got the size and skin of a watermelon, but the insides are like that of a grape! Well, in flavor only. The texture is still that of a watermelon." The boy carefully kept an eye one the girl grabbing fruits from the stand slowly, but not too slowly. Going too fast would get easily noticed. Going to slow would arouse the suspicions of onlookers. She nodded after grabbing enough from that side and shoving it in a bag, motioning for him to bring the guy over to the other side.

"What are those ones?" He walked over to the side the girl had just been on and pointed while she quickly went to the other side of it, grabbing the crossbred fruit while the vendor went on about the other fruits.

"Those are pineberries. They're very similar to strawberries in flavor and in obvious appearance, although these are smaller and are white with red seeds. I bred them as well! In fact, all of these plants are ones that I produced myself!" The boy nodded.

"That's cool, but do they taste good?" The vendor nodded.

"Yes, they're very delicious. Try one." He handed a very small one to the boy. He didn't hesitate and grabbed it, gobbling it down quickly.

"Huh, it does taste like a strawberry." Out of his puerperal, the girl gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that they had all they needed. "How much?" The vendor smiled, thinking he had a sale.

"They're about 500 jewels per pound." He rolled his eyes.

"That's way too expensive! I'm outta here." He ran off, with the little girl running nearly as fast behind him. The vendor then, at that point, realized that many his fruits were missing.

"Hey, stop-! Thieves!" Some army people started chasing after them. They ducked into an alley, and the army guys went right past them as they continued running, eventually ending up behind a large building. The girl pulled down her hood, revealing her disheveled and very dirty blonde hair. The boy pulled off his hood, showing his spiky and very dirty pink hair. He looked very eagerly at the bag. "What'd ya snatch Lucy?" She sighed.

"I got those pineberries, the watermelon grape things, and some other stuff, but I don't know how they'll taste. Natsu, are you sure we can't just do street performances?" He nodded, being dead serious.

"Luce, we tried that. I didn't want to steal either. Street performances aren't enough. We have to steal the fruit and save the money we make for meat. We tried to go on just fruit, and it wasn't enough. We tried just meat, and that wasn't enough either, and we had less food cause meat was more expensive. This is the only way. When we're older, we'll make lots of money doing something and pay everyone back. By the way, did you catch the name of the vendor?" She nodded.

"The stall said "Mr. Fruity's Fruity Fruits". It was a weird name for sure." He nodded.

"Okay then, write that name down. Mr. Fruity." Lucy nodded, pulling a little notebook out of her cloak and writing in it.

"Got it!" She put the notebook away and held out the bag for Natsu to grab some of the strange fruit. "Now, let's eat!" He nodded, grabbing one of the watermelon grapes. He broke up open with a karate chop and started eating, smiling.

"This is really good! Who knew grapes and watermelons put together could taste so good?" Lucy laughed.

"You're so weird!" Natsu started laughing with her. Then, he thought of something.

"Hey, you said you wanted to do something the next time that we did a performance. I'm mostly just juggling fire. You don't know how to use magic, or your key thingies, so what are you gonna do?" she smiled.

"I'll sing and dance! I don't know much about either, but I _do_ know that I'm super cute! I'm sure people will watch." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Cute? You just look like 'Lucy' to me." She pouted.

"But everyone else we've run into that wasn't a food vendor we stole from or a soldier trying to arrest us said I was awfully cute!" She giggled, thinking about the first time she had been called cute. They had met with a very, very chubby boy in a knight-oriented town. He had called her cute and Natsu had beaten him up because he thought that the guy was making fun of her. Since he was the son of a knight, they had to leave right after that and she had to explain what cute meant. Her giggling at the memory got a strange look from Natsu.

"You're such a weirdo Luce."

**Later**

A very young woman (who honestly would've looked like she was a barely teenager if one had only looked at her face) with brown hair and hazel eyes was pushing a light green baby stroller with two baby boys, both dark haired with hazel eyes. Next to her was a man who looked older than her, with dark hair and obsidian eyes. They were smiling as they looked throughout the town. Her green tank top and knee length blue skirt showed her feminine and well-gifted form, and on her upper left arm, on her shoulder was a yellow mark of a creature of some sort. The man wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, and half of the same mark in an emerald green was visible underneath his t-shirt sleeve. She woman looked down at the two twins, who were bonking each other with plush toys.

"They sure love hitting each other, don't they?" The man laughed.

"Yeah. Let's hope that doesn't carry into when they get older. I've heard that the worst twins are the twins that fight." She laughed.

"Don't say that Isi. Just because you said that, we're gonna get an even worse type of twins! What about the little devil twins, the ones that get along really well and play pranks on everybody? And since they're identical, what if they keep switching places? Of course, I'll always be able to tell them apart." Isi raised an eyebrow.

"Hope, pray tell, how will you always be able to tell them apart?" She smiled at him.

"I'm their mother. Of course I'll be able to tell apart the children I gave birth too." Then, she heard something. "Is that someone singing?" Isi listened closely was well.

"Yeah, I think so." Hope smiled.

"Whoever it is sounds like a little girl with a lovely voice. Let's go find them. I have the best hearing in all of Fiore." They followed the voice to see Lucy and Natsu with a bag in front of them that people were putting coins in. Lucy was singing a song that had the rhythm of a lullaby.

"_Shining star above the sky  
><em>_How far must I go?  
><em>_To reach that place on high  
><em>_Away from here below._

"_All I want now is to be free  
><em>_From the earth I tread  
><em>_So shining star, can you see  
><em>_My wish in my head?"_

Hope smiled at her song.

"It's such a pretty song." She picked up one of the twins. "Look Tomi, isn't she cute? And isn't her voice lovely?" She sniffed the air a little. "But they smell a little like dragon. It could just be my imagination." She smiled at the baby in her arms, speaking in a baby voice. "Is Mama imagining things Tomi? Is she? Is she?" She rubbed her nose against his, and he promptly giggled grabbed her nose, saying "Mama" to her. Isi raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that that one is Tomi?" She smiled at her husband, removing Tomi's hand.

"Like I said, I'm their mother. I always know. Grab Taro. I bet he wants to see it too." Isi grabbed Taro, holding him up. They listened to the little girl singing until her song finished. Her song had managed to put some of the younger listeners, such as Tomi and Taro, asleep. Those who were awake clapped and threw coins into the bag, and a few bills. Hope grabbed some coins out of her skirt pocket after she put Tomi down in the carriage, but Isi frowned at that as he put Taro back.

"You're not seriously giving her money, are you?" She looked at him, wondering why he would be against it as the soldiers started coming around for their normal patrol.

"Why not? She sounded pretty."

"I've never seen her before, and her cloak tells me she's a traveler. Things tend to go missing during festivals because of travelers going through town. Most travelers I'm fine with, but she feels guilty. If she didn't feel guilty, then I'd let you give her money, but since she feels guilty, I know she stole something." She glared at him, obviously upset at his accusations and unaware that Lucy and Natsu were trying to leave the area after having spotted the soldiers.

"Isi, those are children. Kids feel guilty about stepping on flowers, especially little girls like her. Even if they are stealing, they're probably doing it to survive. I'm not condoning thievery, because no matter the circumstance, it's wrong, but you can't expect people to let themselves starve based on morals. And not all travelers are-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hope and Isi turned around to see Lucy and Natsu running away as Fiore knights chased them. "You're under arrest for stealing!" Natsu was pulling Lucy along, trying to speed up their exit. Isi looked towards Hope with triumph on his face.

"See? They're- Hope?" He looked around, but she was chasing after the soldiers and the children. "Hope!" She didn't even bother looking back at him.

"Don't say a word to Master Makarov about this! I'm gonna help those kids!" He was frustrated with wife's sudden action.

"And what exactly are you going to do?!" He already knew the answer, but she turned towards him and smirked.

"What we Fairy Tail wizards do best! I'm gonna get myself in trouble with the authorities!" He sighed, knowing that his wife wouldn't be deterred from whatever she decided to do. He looked down at his sleeping sons.

"Well boys, you're mother's gotten her self involved in a stupid way, again." They stayed silent. "Should I go after her, or should I go and report this to Master Makarov first?" Both of them, somehow, at the exact same time, managed to fart in their sleep. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to stay here then. That's probably what she's expecting me to do anyway." Tears started streaming down his face as he looked at the ground. "Why did I marry her?"

**Outside of Fiore**

Lucy and Natsu had made it a fair way out of town with the soldiers still chasing them, but eventually, one of the guards caught up, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her up. Natsu, not realizing Lucy had been caught, was still running, but then she screamed out in fear.

"NO! NATSU, HELP!" Natsu turned around, anger burning in his eyes.

"No one takes Lucy away from me!** Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He jumped up and punched the guy in the face, making him drop Lucy. Not far behind was Hope (who was responsible for there only being one soldier chasing after the two), shocked at his attack.

"Did he say dragon?! So I wasn't imagining that smell." Natsu helped Lucy up.

"Come on Lucy! Let's go! We're gonna get in trouble!" She nodded.

"Right!" They started running. Hope recovered from her shock, chasing after them.

"Wait, stop!" Natsu started running faster, pulling Lucy behind him.

"Hurry! They're getting closer!" Hope shook her head, not realizing that Natsu and Lucy couldn't see them.

"Ni, I'm not here to arrest you! I'm here to help you!" She sighed, knowing that they wouldn't stop unless she was in front of them. She turned around, running backwards, and took in a deep breath and aimed her mouth towards the ground.

"**Gemstone Dragon Diamond Destruction!**" A stream of tiny diamonds of all different shapes erupted from her hands. The attack propelled her up in the air, letting her land in front of them and grabbed them both, Natsu with her left arm, Lucy with her right. "I'm not going to hurt you!" They both struggled. Lucy was really scared and pleaded with her.

"Let go of us!" Natsu tried biting her arm, but she turned it into diamond and he hurt his teeth.

"Ow!" He looked up and glared at her. "No fair! I didn't know you could do that!" She sighed, covering their mouths.

"Looks, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm not even a soldier. I'm just a guild wizard!" She turned them to show them where they had come from. "You see that way? Notice how there _aren't_ any soldiers chasing after you? I stopped them, so if you'll shut up and let me explain, I'll put you down and we can talk. If you try to run away, I _will_ catch you again. Agree?" They nodded. She put them down and they turned to face her. She smiled. "Good. Now we can get somewhere." She held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Hope Kiyoyama, and a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu suspiciously shook it.

"Natsu Dragneel." Lucy shook her hand as well.

"I'm Lucy." Hope looked concerned.

"Just Lucy?" She nodded.

"I don't remember my past up until about a year ago. Some wizard took my memories away." She smiled warmly at them, with a motherly face (despite the fact that she looked 14).

"Well then, I won't dwell on that subject. Nice to meet you Natsu and Lucy. Now, why were the soldiers chasing you? Don't worry, no matter what you say, I'm not gonna turn you in. I've done my fair share of damage as well, and if I actually went to jail for everything I deserved to go to jail for, then I probably wouldn't be here. In fact, my damage is probably far worse than yours." Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. They both nodded. They turned back towards her and Lucy spoke.

"We stole some fruit from a vendor. But we were gonna pay it back! We've been writing down everyone we stole from so that we could pay them back later!" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you steal? You seem to have made a lot of money from your singing." Lucy looked down at the ground.

"We never make enough. We only ever make enough to buy a lot of fruits and vegetables or a little meat. We can't afford all of them, unless one of us wants to go hungry. That's why we steal fruits and vegetables. We buy meat with what we make since meat's more expensive." Hope nodded, getting on one knee and at her level.

"But you wouldn't steal if you could afford all of them, right?" Lucy nodded.

"Right! I know stealing's wrong, and I hate having to do it, but I don't wanna die!" She sighed.

"Didn't you think about going to an orphanage? They're supposed to take care of children there." Natsu stomped his foot forward, holding up his fist in a menacing manner.

"If you try and stick us in one of those lady, then I'm gonna beat you up!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she chided him.

"Natsu! You can't talk like that to people!" She looked back at Hope. "We did, for a little while, but it was awful there. All the adults were mean, and the kids stole my food and my blankets because I was weaker than most of them. Natsu had to fight them to get my stuff back." Hope raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Then why did you leave if Natsu protected you?" Lucy subconsciously grabbed the edge of Natsu's cloak.

"They were gonna separate us. Some rich old guy I'd never even met said he wanted to take me, but he wasn't gonna take Natsu, so we ran away from there." Hope smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry that that happened, but if a rich guy wanted to adopt you, why wouldn't you go with him? And I'm sure Natsu would've been fine on his own." Natsu shoved Lucy behind him protectively.

"No one's taking Lucy away! I'm always gonna protect her! I can't do that if I'm not with her!" Lucy nodded.

"And we tried different ones, but they kept trying to separate us for some reason, so we ran away and just stopped trying." Hope frowned, thinking how hard it must've been for those two. Then, she smiled as a thought came to her mind.

"You guys don't want to be separated, right?" They nodded. "Well, underage guild members are required to live in the same town as their guildhall, missions being the exception. If you were to become a member of any guild, fishing, hunting, merchant, or wizarding guild, then you'd be able to stay together. And I think I've got the perfect guild for you two, called Fairy Tail! It's a wizarding guild though, but we never turn anyone down. Even if you can't use magic, you can still join. You'll just have to learn magic. I know that Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic because I saw him attack that soldier. You must've learned it from a dragon, am I right?" Natsu blinked.

"Huh? How would you know about dragons?" She smiled.

"I was raised by a dragon as well. I promise to give you the full story if you join Fairy Tail." Natsu readily agreed.

"Okay then!" Lucy smiled, nodding.

"Okay, if Natsu goes, then I'll go too!" She smiled, holding out her hands for them to grab.

"Then let's go." They were about to take her hands, but shouting prevented it.

"STOP!" Soldiers headed towards them. Hope smiled sweetly at the two children.

"Looks like we're gonna be a bit held up." The soldiers stopped in front of them.

"You, Hope Plein Song Kiyoyama, are under arrest for assaulting the Fiore Army, and you two kids are under arrest for theft!" She smiled at them, chuckling.

"You can hardly count that as assaulting the Fiore Army I beat up a few soldiers who I thought were wrongly accusing these kids. There are laws that let citizens assault soldiers if they believe the soldiers are abusing their power. I thought that they were, because I honestly thought there was no way that these kids were bad. I wasn't wrong, but they did steal. I will, however, pay it back in full, and even throw in some for pride damages." Lucy's eyes widened. She tugged on Hope's skirt.

"Miss Kiyoyama, you can' do that! We promised to pay it back ourselves!" She looked down and smiled at her.

"Then you can pay me back in smiles. Honest, happy smiles. I'll be able to tell if they're forced, so don't do it. Only smile if you feel like smiling." She turned back towards the soldiers. "So, taking the justified assault out, then what do I owe you for the stolen fruit?" The soldiers were taken back by that. They've never seen anyone willing to pay for things someone else stole.

"Um, it was about 1000 jewels worth of fruit." She frowned.

"You're chasing children for only 1000 jewels worth of fruit?" She sighed and pulled the money out of her pocket, adding in 300 jewels more than owed. "There. Just take the money to the vendor and leave these children alone. If you want damages for me "attacking" those soldiers, then I'll happily pay for those as well. But for now," she held her hands out to the kids, who grabbed them, "I'm taking them back to Fairy Tail. I'm sure Master Makarov will be happy to let them join." She smiled at the two. "Are you ready, Lucy, Natsu?" They both nodded, smiling. Together, they headed off to the guildhall.

**Song Of Hope: I wanted to do more, but I was already dragging the chapter on for a while, so I'm ebnding it here. I'll explain more in the next chapter. For now, here's this. Hope Song (here she's Hope Kiyoyama) is a commonly used OC of mine, mainly in Metal Fight Beyblade, but I've used her in other places (though those stories I haven't posted). Like Stephen King, I reuse characters a lot. This Hope is different from my normal Hope. Yes, she's a Dragon Slayer, but her situation is a lot different from Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Wendy's. I'll explain everything in the next chapter, hopefully. If it doesn't fit, then I'll try for the next chapter.**


End file.
